


Negotiation

by Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte



Series: I Keep Tumb-ling On - TW [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Established Relationship, I Blame Tumblr, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by GIFs, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, implied threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1239574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte/pseuds/Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by <a href="http://annabethlemorte.tumblr.com/post/77740480891/another-ficlet-for-you-guys-derek-lydia-stiles">this</a> GIF set of the lovely Holland Roden.  Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Negotiation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, they remain the property of their respective owners. I'm just borrowing them to play for a little bit. All the stories are done for fun, not profit.

"Why are you-?" Stiles swallows, nervously shifting from one foot to the other. "Lydia, say something!"

Lydia just looks him up and down, head tilting to one shoulder as she contemplates her answer. She doesn’t say anything, simply stares at him.

"What?" Stiles bites his lip, "Will you please say something? You’re kinda creepin’ me out, Lyds."

Derek cups the back of Stiles’ neck and gently squeezes.

Stiles leans into the touch, swallowing thickly when Derek takes a step forward and presses against his back. He sighs at the feel of Derek’s lips brushing over the side of his neck. Stiles licks his lips, eyes fluttering shut briefly. When he opens his eyes, it’s to find Lydia watching him with a tiny smile curling her lips.

She arches a brow. “We do this on one condition.”

Derek’s voice is calm, words wafting over the side of Stiles neck as he speaks, “And what is that?”

Lydia tosses her head and smiles fully, “I get full access,” she steps forward and drags one perfectly manicured nail down the front of Stiles’ throat, “to both of you.”

Stiles’ breath hitches.

Derek smiles, “I think maybe that can be arranged.”

Lydia smooths a hand over Derek’s chest, “I like the sound of that.” She leans forward and whispers against Derek’s lips, “I really like the sound of that.”

Stiles whimpers as Derek’s arm tightens around his waist, face turning to press against his boyfriend’s chest. He watches the two of them out of the corner of his eye, almost afraid to hope.

Derek’s eyes shift to Stiles’ briefly, lips lifting in a smirk and then he’s kissing Lydia, all while holding Stiles tight against his body.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [tumblr](http://annabethlemorte.tumblr.com/) and feel free to leave me a prompt. I promise I'll get to it...eventually. And don't worry, I don't bite...much. *grins*
> 
> Please be warned: Blog is NSFW.


End file.
